


strawberry pocky

by tamacchannn (niedlichta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dorks being dorks, happy pocky day!!!!, i'm sure it's still pocky day somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/tamacchannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November 11th, and Tsukishima finds the best excuse to get his first kiss--or maybe not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry pocky

" _Close your eyes_."

"I--I _can't_ , oh god, I'm," the freckled boy gives a muffled chuckle, his breath feels hot, ghosting slightly at Tsukishima's mouth because of their proximity, "I wanna laugh so bad, Tsukki, _oh my god_ \--"

And _then_ he laughs, breaking the pink stick in their mouth for like, the fourth time this afternoon. The taller blond exhales a short laugh, too, before pinches his partner's freckled cheeks and eats the broken pocky stick in his own mouth.

The so-called 'Pocky Game' isn't really effective when your partner refuses to close his eyes but can't hold his laughter, really. But it's nice, being this close with Yamaguchi, so he's not really complaining. But he tries to sound annoyed, anyway. He has a mission, after all.

"This is so ridiculous," he pinches harder. "You aren't supposed to laugh, you're supposed to _eat_ the damn pocky, Yamaguchi."

" _Ow ow ow ow_ that hurts, Tsukki!" he wails, his arms flail, and he places his hand onto his partner's that are on his cheeks. "But I can't help it, it's... I feel like my stomach's getting full and I just can't hold myself not to _giggle_ when I open my eyes and see your face--"

"That's _why_ you shouldn't open your eyes."

"But, Tsukki, _you_ opened your eyes too!"

"Damn, we're not getting anywhere at this point," he finally thinks, _fuck it_ , before he practically smashes his face onto the freckled one in front of him, hands that are holding his tighten their grip, clearly surprised.

Their lips touch, not so gently because of the sudden movement, and the first thing that's on Tsukishima's mind is that Yamaguchi's lips taste like strawberry, _their first kiss tastes like strawberry_ , and that's amazing, and then when he pulls his face he sees Yamaguchi's face is as red as one, too.

He refuses to acknowledge that his face actually is the same shade of red now.

Tsukishima can't quite hold his smile, because he just had his very first kiss with someone he really loves, afterall, and Yamaguchi looks like he's ready to melt on the floor, before he laughs and says,

"...we don't really need the pocky afterall huh, Tsukki..."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> of course yamaguchi would laugh. of cooooouurse. but they get to do the do so yeah. C:


End file.
